I Knew I Loved You
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For BournePriceless54* He is reflecting their past on their wedding day. Based off Savage Garden's I Knew I Loved You Before I Meet You. Williams/OC. mentions of Sabin/OC


_**I Knew I Loved You Before I Meet You.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. **_

_**A/N: I only own Ashton Reso, Bailey, Riley, Jayden and Ajay belongs to BournePriceless54, everyone else belongs to themselves. this popped into my head after I listened to Savage Garden's song by the same title. **_

Petey Williams sat in the groomsmen room at the church where he was going to be marrying the love of his life, Bailey Adair. He was thankful that Traci had came and got the groomsmen out of there for pictures, it was giving him time to think.

"_Ashton get Petey out of the office." Scott D'Amore said. "Got it Scott." Ashton Reso stated hopping off the ring apron and walking across the wrestling school to where Scott's office was. "Pan! Coach needs you.' Ashton called when she was hearing range of the office. Petey looked from what he was doing and smiled, he leaned back in his chair waiting for her to come into the house. "Pete!" "TINK!" he said back with a smile. "Scott needs you in the ring now." Ashton stated coming in the doorway, "What are you looking at?" "Don't worry about it Ajay.' Petey answered standing up._

_Petey would never admit that he was staring at the picture of Scott's niece, there was something about her that draws him and captured his attention when he looked at her picture. _

Petey smiled to himself, as he tried fixing his tie he sighed before he ripped it off, he would have to get Ajay in here to fix for him. The door opened up, Ashton walked into the room, "'Hey Pan, you holding up okay?' 'I am fine, I should be asking you the same thing. Chris is going to kill us if something happens to you or the baby." Petey stated grabbing her hand and pulling her down on the couch next to him, "Speaking of the hubby where is he?"

"He is with Eric and Scott doing something. Remind me again, why I decided it was okay take time off of work to have a baby?" Ashton asked her best friend. "Because you are ready for it and besides, you are going to be helping out at Can-Am so you aren't going to be here by yourself." "That's true. So what are you thinking about?" "About Bailey. You wanted to hear something Ajay?" "Don't I always?" the blonde asked shifting her position on the couch to face him better.

"Did I ever tell you how I fell in love with Bailey?" Ashton looked at him thoughtful for a second before she shook her head no, "I knew that you were head over heels for her when we were on that god awful road trip.' 'Do you remember that day when we were in Can-Am right before you got hurt and I was in the office?' 'Yes." Ashton answered twisting her wedding rings around her finger.

"Do you remember that picture of Bailey that he used to have in there?" Ashton looked thoughtful for a minute before she nodded her head, "You fell in love her by looking at her picture? Pan that is so cute!" Petey smiled at her, "Thanks Ajay." 'Just do me a favor, when you tell the kids about you fell in love with their mother, don't mention the picture thing." "You got it." Petey stated, "Can you do me a favor Tink?" "Do your tie?" Petey nodded his head. "Hand it over. I swear you and Chris can't get a tie one to save your life." Ashton stated.

Scott walked into the room, "Ajay they need you with the bridesmaids, Petey it's time to get to the front." 'Okay.' Petey stated getting off the couch before holding his hand out to Ashton to help her up. "Thanks Pan."

"Is he okay?" Bailey asked Ashton when she walked up to them. 'He is fine. He is ready this time." "How do you know?' Bailey asked. "I just do don't worry about it." Ashton answered, "He loves you Bay.' Bailey nodded her head.

Petey smiled at Bailey as they danced around the dance floor at the reception. Alex had taken Riley home for the night, Ashton and Chris were getting ready to leave, their youngest babies were going with them. Petey and Bailey walked over to them, "Feel better Tink." "I will Pan. Have fun on your honeymoon." Ashton stated picking up Jayden while Chris held Ajay.

"Oh and I hope you don't mind, I requested a song for you two." Ashton stated walking away. "What is she talking about?" Bailey asked Petey. "You know Tink she is always talking about something, I swear it has gotten worse since she got knocked up." Petey answered laughing.

Just as the song started playing _**Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes, I see my future in a instant. **_"Why did she chose this song Petey?" Bailey asked. "Because I told her about how I first fell in love with you." "The picture?" Bailey asked. "Yes. I guess this matches it perfectly. I knew I loved you before I meet you Bay, that hasn't changed." "I love you too Petey." Bailey stated.

A/N: Yeah, i think it sounded better in my head but oh well


End file.
